Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle is the seventh episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on April 23, 2013. Proviously Guess Who's Bizzack Next How to Lose All Your Phat in One Day Synopsis Plot Jazz hosts the Sunbeam meeting at Tasha's house to welcome the new "Sunrays." Chardonnay introduces herself as Jason's wife and someone says, "Wife #2." Chardonnay says she looks forward to being part of the Sunbeams. Keira says since she isn't really with Blue, but kind of a celebrity she has charity organization hook-ups. Jazz tells them to shut up and turns on music as strippers begin to put on a show. Tasha tells them to put their clothes back on. Tasha says that she finds it highly disrespectful to do this in her home. She puts the strippers out and tells Jazz to get back to the meeting. Jazz says they must step up the sky box meaning no jerseys, sweats, or hats. Chardonnay steps out to call Jason and tells him they are cray. She says she can be a football wife without being a Sunbeam. He tells her she needs to make it work and that Kelly was President of the Sunbeams. In the team meeting, Coach says they need to figure out why Blue is stinking up his field. Team personnel comes in to get one of the players and tells him to get his playbook. Jazz gets a call and tells Sampson's wife that her husband has just been cut from the Sabers and she will not become a member of the Sunbeams. Keira says as an actress she goes through the same instability. One Sunbeam says Keira has nothing to worry about with her man since he's taking up all the team resources. Tasha says when Kelly was President none of this was going on. Chardonnay says she's no Kelly Pitts, but she wants to strengthen the organization by offering a girls' night at her house. Blue goes back to his room to find that all of his stuff is now Blue. Jason says it's a play on his name Blue. Blue gets mad and Jason asks him if he's going to fight the whole team. He explains that this is what happens in training camp. Jason tells him about what they did to him when he was a rookie. He says don't get mad, get even. Jason goes to his room and finds everything in yellow for High Yellow. The Sunbeams are at Chardonnay's for the sleepover party. Tasha mentions her man and Chardonnay asks which one. She shushes her for airing out her business. Tasha asks Keira how she and her man are doing. Keira says he is not her man. Tasha says he's not going to be on the market for long. Keira says they are just friends. Tasha says she reminds her of Melanie – "I'm a doctor. I'm a doctor." Someone tells Keira she can't get her pedicure before veteran Sunbeams. Chardonnay says she may not be Kelly Pitts but she made sure there were enough estheticians for everyone. Blue gets even by inviting homeless men to enjoy the comforts of the veteran players' rooms. He shows it to them via a video. The vets go to his room and bang on the door. Blue tells them to come back later, because he's feeling a little "blue" tonight. They burst the door down. Keira goes to Tasha and asks how she got into sports management. Tasha tells her to stop trying to avoid the veteran Sunbeams. Keira and Jazz are about to get into a fight when Chardonnay grabs Keira and takes her out to the balcony. Chardonnay tells her not to let those women distract her from why she's there. Chardonnay says they don't scare her. Chardonnay says don't let them drag her to ugliness. They go back in and hear Jazz say she was sexing Jason first and says she would have had the place looking better. Jazz calls Jason cheap and Chardonnay jumps on Jazz. Keira goes to grab her off Jazz and reminds her to keep her composure. Tasha tells them that's enough. She tells them they are all just mad and scared about their men getting cut. Tasha tells Jazz to apologize to Chardonnay. Jazz apologizes for sleeping with her husband and Chardonnay says she's sorry Jazz is a skank. Tasha tells the new Sunbeams they need to act like the old Sunbeams who were pillars in the community. She says she misses Kelly and Melanie and then appoints herself the new President. Blue is tied up in his bed with the homeless men's clothes. Blue wants to get revenge again. Jason tells him if he was playing well he would be buddy-buddy with everyone up in there. Jason tells him he has to play along and be a team player. Blue says he's not a team player, but a leader. Jason says this is the pros and everyone here is a leader. He tells Blue that if he comes in like he's better than everyone else, he lessens his chance to survive. He says he has to act like a part of the team before he's not a part of the team. The rookie's are putting on a talent show dressed as cheerleaders. Jason comes in and says they have a late entry. Blue performs a song and dance act dressed in all Blue and painted in blue mocking himself and says he's learned his lesson. Jason says he's going to be alright. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Bumper Robinson as Juvon glenn * Tae Heckard as Jazz glenn * Sean Michael Moreno as Hot Sauce * Mike Pniewski as Coach Sparks Trivia * Melanie Barnett-Davis and Kelly Pitts mentioned in this episode.